Concerts
To date iKON has had 5 concert tours and one fanmeet tour. iKON's touring has been a huge revenue for the company, securing their position as a key money maker for YG Entertainment. They even set a record for being the fastest foreign act to be offered a Dome venue for their concerts in Japan since their debut (only 9 months had passed since iKON's Japanese debut). Concert Tours Showtime Tour This tour was from January 30, 2016 to September 3, 2016 and had 28 concerts over 22 days. The tour took them to 8 countries and had over 195,500 fans attend. There are vlogs on youtube 'Showtime Days' that show behind the scenes recaps. There are also two DVDs for purchase; 2015-2016 iKoncert 'Showtime' in Seoul Live DVD ''and iKoncert 2016 Showtime Tour in Japan. '' The Seoul shows had two special guests: Lee Hi and Lee Suhyun from AKMU, Bobby performed 'I'm Different' with Hi Suhyun as a special stage. The special stages that spanned the whole tour were Jinhwan's solo stage 'Me Gustas Tu' by GFriend, as well as two ot7 cover song stages: Bang Bang Bang by Big Bang and 'Up and Down' by EXID. For their stage in Malaysia, iKON added leggings to their EXID costumes (as they usually had bare legs in skirts) and covered any usually exposed chests for the Bang Bang Bang stage to respect the modest nature of the country. Japan Arena Tour Lasting from September 10, 2016 to March 20, 2017. iKON's first Japan tour had 296,000 total fans attend over 15 dates and 25 concerts. The tour was originally only spanning 5 cities and 14 concerts, but due to demand was extended. The tour has a DVD iKON Japan Tour 2016 ''that is available for purchase. '' The special guest this tour was Song Mino from WINNER, who performed his solo song 'Body' as well as the two collab songs with Bobby from their MOBB album. Japan Dome Tour This tour spanned May 20, 2017 to November 12, 2017. Over the two legs of the tour 323,000 fans attended total. After the initial two concerts, 22 more shows were added making it the longest Japan tour iKON has done to date (at 24 shows over 15 dates). Two DVDs of the tour are available for purchase; iKON Japan Dome Tour 2017 and iKON Japan Dome Tour 2017 Additional Dates. The DVD peaked at #1 on the Oricon DVD Chart. Bling Bling and BDay were actually performed during the first Dome show before their official release. The fans got to hear the song and see the full dance and music video a day before everyone else. Continue Tour Starting in August 18, 2018 and currently scheduled until November 25, 2018 the Continue Tour is iKON's first ever 'world tour.' This tour has taken them to Australia for the first time, with hopes that more dates will be announced soon for even more new countries. The concept of the tour is '''A Road with No End' ''which references iKON's wishes for their future, calling on the familiar references to 'walk the flower path' with their fans since debut. This tour has seen three album releases, making it the most diverse musically that the group has ever done. Japan Tour This ongoing tour started August 24, 2018 and goes to December 23, 2018. Currently there is 11 dates and 13 concerts scheduled and already 190,000 fans have attended. iKON will be returning to a Dome venue for this concert, making two years in a row that they have performed in a Dome. Single Concerts Debut 'Showtime' Concert On October 3, 2015 iKON made their emotional debut on stage. 13,000 fans attended iKON's debut concert. It was the first time iKON had been on stage for completely surrounded by their own fans. The concert was also streamed on V Live, which allowed it to be streamed by iKON's world wide audience. They sang songs from their previous survival shows, notably 'Climax' from WIN, where B.I. changed the original lyrics to suit the changes from 2013 to 2015. The concert had special guests Epik High and Hi Suhyun, and Bobby and B.I. performed songs from SMTM. As part of some of the songs, fans were brought up on stage with iKON. Xmas Live This concert had two shows on December 9, 2017 and December 10, 2017. The concert was streamed in Japan and featured a few special stages. Vocal line performed Christmas carols arranged by DK, and Bobby performed songs from his solo album, 'Swim' and 'Secret' with Katie Kim and DK. Category:Performances Category:Browse